


Off for a Twirl

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [92]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>78. G1; Jazz/Prowl, others - “I never thought I’d see a Praxian pole-dancing!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off for a Twirl

Jazz stared at the makeshift stage in the recreation room, and the Praxian on the pole gawking. “I never thought I’d see a Praxian pole-dancing! Especially that Praxian.” 

He was entranced, enamoured. He could not look away. The white and black mech twirled around the pole, twisting. Up, down, around and around until Jazz was venting hard. He wanted to reach out and touch, to pull Prowl into his lap, instead he clenched his hands together and tried to get a hold of himself. 

By the time Prowl was climbing down the stage to take a seat across from him Jazz was in a daze. His optics unfocused. “Frag, Prowler, that was hot.” 

Prowl laughed, and blessed him with a smirk, “Think so?” 

Jazz’s engine revved loudly, “Yes. Frag yes. Hottest thing I’ve seen in a vorn.”


End file.
